Light up the Dark
by Niara Sayen
Summary: Caught up with a whole new power, and Voldemort after him, Harry is on the edge. The wizarding world just hopes he doesn't fall into darkness. Hermione is his only hope, can she help? Or will they both bring the wizarding world to their knees?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Harry Potter world that belongs to J.K. Rowling. All other ideas are mine.

The night was still. Too still Harry thought as he began to survey the land. Eyes lingering on the forest at the edge of the Burrow he felt someone come up behind him. His muscles tensed as he got ready to spin around and face whoever it was.

"Easy Harry it's just me" Hermione said holding her hands up in surrender. Harry relaxed but kept his face steely. "There's someone out here Hermione. I can feel it. I feel eyes watching me." Harry said again surveying the area. With Hermione next to him he frantically searched for whoever it was possibly posing a threat.

"Relax Harry no one can hurt us here not with all the wards around" Hermione said placing a soothing hand on Harry's arm. A lot had changed since they had arrived at the Burrow the night Harry had been transported from Private Drive. They had been betrayed and had paid the price. Mad Eye was dead and George had lost his ear. Many had been injured but thankfully survived.

When Harry had gotten to the Burrow first panic had engulfed him. He worried that the rest were either dead or captured. He had frantically tried to make plans to go out searching for the others when he heard a thunder as someone crossed boarder into the Weasley's charms. Lupin came into sights carrying a bleeding George and Harry feared the worst. As they got George inside for Mrs. Weasley to tend to him Harry got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain it but he felt restless like a caged wolf. He heard another crack of thunder. Tonks and Ron came into sight. Next came Mr. Weasley and Fred. Bill and Fleur came not long after. Only Kingsley and Hermione were left but they should have been there already. Bill and Fleur were to be the last ones. Bill had brought the news of Mad Eye but Harry was too worried about Hermione. Lately he couldn't get the girl out of his head. He dreamed about her, he thought about her; it was more of an obsession really. At that time he didn't care what it was as long as Hermione was safely by his side.

At last a crack of thunder was heard and Harry watched the thestral land limping slightly. Kingsley was battered and bruised but alive. Harry quickly made his way over to him searching for Hermione. Then a sight he never thought he'd see came into view. He got to the thestral right as Hermione went unconscious. Harry caught her and quickly took her inside laying her in a chair as George was currently occupying the couch. Everyone crowded into the room watching as Harry tried to revive the unconscious girl.

"Hermione please wake up. Please you have to wake up." Harry said softly moving the hair from her face. Kingsley came up the two teenagers placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She's just tired Harry. After we left Private Drive Death Eaters were on us instantly. There were too many to count and I got hit with a stunner, but Hermione took control and gave it her all. Not only kept me on the thestral but she kept me alive. She must have fought off about eight Death Eaters all on her own. It must have taken a great deal of power to do something like that. Threw every spell she had in her arsenal and we all know how she likes to read." A soft chuckle could be heard around the room. Harry thought was too preoccupied to pay any attention as he noticed Hermione had woken up.

"Hey there sleepy head I heard you had quite a trip. I'm so proud of you." Harry said softly caressing her cheek.

"Had to make sure I came back to you didn't I" Hermione said softly closing her eyes and leaning into Harry's hand. Everyone in the room had quietly retired to the kitchen to give the two kids some space. Fred helped George up to rest in their room while Bill and Lupin had to practically drag Ron out. "'Mione I was so scared that I had lost you when everyone else got here and you didn't I felt like a part of me was missing." Harry said looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

" Oh Harry the whole time I was fighting those Death Eaters all I could think about was that I had to get back to you. No matter what, I had to see your face one more time. Harry I never told you this but I have liked since fourth year. When you competed in the Tri Wizard Tournament I was so scared for you, scared that I was going to lose you. "

"Hermione I feel the same way. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Harry said. Hermione edged her way towards Harry, her eyes searching his face and rested on his lips. Harry closed the gap and brought his lips softly to hers. Neither one noticed the light that enveloped them or the surge of power that filled the room, though it was definitely not lost to everyone in the kitchen. With a solemn expression Remus excused himself sharing a glance with Tonks. They both knew what this would mean.

The next couple of weeks Harry and Hermione had decided to take it slow, they didn't want to rush anything and both wanted to get used to the idea of the others feelings. By no means were they avoiding each other like the plague, but they weren't all over each other every second either. The wedding had been a couple of days ago, everything was beautiful, but when Harry saw Hermione in her dress everything had melted away. He know then that the search for the Horcuxes would have to be an ongoing process around their daily lives; in no way shape or form was he willing to put Hermione in that kind of danger, leaving her behind just wasn't an option either. The trio would be returning to Hogwarts. Harry was now seventeen and the trace was no longer on him. He felt a sense of freedom but above all else a new found power. He talked to Remus about it. The discussion had been easy enough but it was the answer and the result that had shocked Harry the most.

**A/N: **there you have it the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy! Remember click on that button below that say review and Harry will bring you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't worn Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I just like to visit. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**That being said on with the chapter!**

Harry entered the Weasley's kitchen at breakfast. The table was full with the usual Weasley bunch as well as Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. As Harry sat to eat he noticed Kingsley give Remus a slight nod. With a solemn expression Remus sighed, "Harry, could I talk to you? "He asked standing from the table giving Kingsley a nod and Tonk's shoulder a light squeeze. Harry then noticed all heads turn to him with identical looks of curiosity; "Outside maybe" Harry said deciding by Remus's expression that this was better on a need to know bases for now.

Sighing Remus simply nodded and made his way to the backdoor. Harry started behind him but thinking better of it he quickly doubled back to grab Hermione's hand. Ron saw this and made to get up to follow the two, but Harry quickly stopped this," No Ron I'll tell you later what it's about." Ron just stood there dumbfounded looking from Harry to Hermione finally noticing their joined hands. He scowled but gave a curt nod as he sat down to finish his breakfast.

When Harry and Hermione made it outside Remus was pacing in front of the giant tree the Weasleys had. It was then that Harry finally noticed the state the older man was in. Remus had on his usual pants, shirt and vest, but it was his facial appearance that worried Harry. Remus looked worn and frankly he looked much older than what he was. He had bags under his eyes, and it looks as if he hadn't shaved in a while. His pale complexion wasn't helping much either. Hermione also noticed her old professors appearance and wondered if the full moon was near.

Remus turned as the teenagers approached clearing his face of all emotion. He had a feeling he knew what Harry wanted to talk about; if his hunch was correct then this was going to be a difficult conversation, Remus honestly didn't know how the young man in front of him was going to take it.

"Harry before you say anything, is this about what happened the night we brought you to the Burrow?" Remus rushed out. Harry simply nodded his head. Hermione looked at them both," What are you both talking about? Professor what is this?"

"Please Hermione time for formalities has passed especially with what I am about to tell you." Remus said in a tired voice. This he did not wish on anyone.

"The night we brought Harry to the Burrow there was, shall I say, an air of anticipation. I just thought it was because we were all so set on getting Harry here safely, but when we got here the feeling just seemed to get stronger. I talked to Kingsley and Tonks but they felt nothing. That's when I felt the surge of power you two released; I knew your fates were sealed."

"Sealed what are you talking about Remus? You're not making any sense." Harry interrupted feeling his anger quickly rise. He knew his fate was sealed with Voldemort and he accepted that but why was Hermione's fate sealed as well?

"Let me finish Harry." Getting a curt nod from Harry and an encouraging smile from Hermione Remus started his tale. "Legend has it in 1502 a weapon was made, a sword. Goblin forged this sword quickly became the most sought after item in the realm. A man named Stefan Morgan proved to the goblins that he was worthy of their sword. Morgan was the most powerful wizard in all of Britain. He was known as a guardian." Hermione gasped and shakily wrapped her arms around herself. Harry pulled her to his side wrapping an arm around her, noticing she was trembling he got worried. Remus also noticed the tremble in Hermione's small frame. She must have known what this was leading to."Guardians at the time were warriors of light; chosen after displaying great amount of strength while using light magic in its purest action. When Morgan obtained the sword from the goblins he stored his magic within the blades metal in turn making him and the blade essentially invincible."

"That's a great story and all Lupin, but why are you telling me this?" Harry asked more than a little annoyed with the older man. Remus was a little startled when Harry called him by his last name but thought better than saying anything. Harry was certainly not someone to mess with, but with what he was about to receive Remus didn't want to be on any lists.

"I'm telling you this Harry because years later Morgan relinquished his hold on the sword. In time the sword was lost. Many searched because it still had all of Morgan's magic locked inside. Through history it has come to be known as the sword of power. Now as legend goes only the worthy and most powerful can wield the sword, but the it does not come straight to you. The wielder has to prove themselves worthy. Instead the sword goes to the hands of a messenger. The messenger keeps the sword safe until the wielder is ready. Now I know what you are thinking. I personally always thought this was a story told to children, something like a fairy tale, but right after your little burst of power someone also of great power tripped the wards the Order keeps on Godrics Hollow. I went to see what it was." As Remus finished his tale Harry and Hermione noticed someone at the edge of the clearing. The person strode forward slowly in black robes.

Harry tried to see who it was but the hood on the robes prevented sight of the strangers face. Harry and Hermione quickly withdrew their wands and were about to shoot of stunners when Remus shouted for them to stop. Hermione quickly questioned Remus but Harry kept an eye on the stranger. Something about them drew him in. Wand still pointed Harry began to walk forward curiously. He could hear Hermione behind him telling him to stop but Harry couldn't find it in himself to stop his feet, he needed to see what this stranger wanted. As he drew closer Harry could see the slightest bit of a face under the shadow of the hood. A smile quickly drew to the strangers lips, "She calls to you doesn't she?" A female voice said. Harry just stared at the hooded stranger. It wasn't her that drew him in but the gleaming weapon she held at her hip. Harry finally lifted his gaze to look into the face of the stranger. Hood lowered Harry noticed that the woman before him was young and regal looking. With a pale complexion and high cheek bones, she smiled again to him and gave a slight bow of the head. "It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Amelia my lord. I am the messenger."

**So? I hope you enjoyed it! More chapter will be coming soon! **

**Review and good things will happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The usual, I dont own Harry Potter it belongs to the very talented J.K. Rowling. I just like to put my own twist on it. **

Shock rocked through Harry as Amelia spoke. Confusion clouded his mind as he tried to grasp what she had just said. Luckily Hermione had come up to him then, a suspicious look crossed over her face before she reined her emotions back in. Amelia sized Hermione up before she looked the young witch in the eyes challenging Hermione to say something about her. When Hermione just kept a fixed gaze on her Amelia decided to speak up," My Lord I believe we should go somewhere more private to discuss _responsibilities_ the sword will entail."

Harry was about to comment when Hermione finally decided to speak up," Who do you think you are? You can't just come here and suddenly think you can take Harry away-"

In a blur of movement Amelia had Hermione on the ground with a knife at her throat. Fear quickly passed to adrenaline and rage when Harry saw a small drop of blood run down Hermione's throat into her hair from where Amelia had her knife. Remus moved into action when what happened registered in his mind. He had his wand drawn and ready to hex Amelia to oblivion. "Make another move Lupin and my knife goes through her throat. You know what I'm capable of." Only once Remus had put his wand back in the holster on his wrist and moved a couple steps back did Amelia let up on the pressure of the knife against Hermione's throat, but kept the tip of the sharp blade within reach of Hermione's jugular.

The scene in front of Harry made the rage inside him began to build, making his blood boil. Wind started to pick up around the group; Harry didn't notice though, he was too busy staring at Hermione and Amelia.

Hermione though noticed everything, from the leaves on the ground under her to the cool unforgiving metal pressed against her throat. Then she felt the unusually strong wind pick up around her. She looked to the side as far as she could, with the blade at her neck, to see the wind circling Harry. Worry shot through her until she looked into Harry's eyes. No longer were these the emerald green eyes that she loved to look into, but replaced completely by a deep gray, like liquid steal. These were cold eyes filled with unbridled rage, nothing she had ever seen before. To be completely honest it frightened her to see Harry like this. That's when she noticed the sparks of electricity around him.

Harry didn't know when or how it happened but all he knew was that the power running through his veins was addicting. It was like a drug he's had a taste of and now he's desperate for more. And that's exactly what Amelia gave him when she looked into Harry's eyes laughing and slid her blade lightly across Hermione's throat causing a half inch red line to appear. Harry suddenly saw red when Amelia dared to keep hurting Hermione. Drawling his wand, the wind and crackling of electricity immediately picked up.

Harry looked Amelia straight in the eyes and yelled,"Expelliarmus". Amelia flew across the clearing and landed heavily on the ground laughing the whole time. Only when Harry was sure Amelia wouldn't get up right away did he look to Hermione.

As soon as Hermione felt Amelia fly from on top of her did she scramble to her feet. She looked up in time to see Amelia land heavily across the clearing. Hermione quickly looked at Harry in surprise. Hermione knew Harry was powerful but she had never seen him display power like he just had. She tentively took a step towards him when he looked her way. She saw the gray in his eyes begin to fade to the green, and be replaced with concern when he looked at her throat. Harry saw Hermione's hesitation when he stepped closer to her. It broke his heart that Hermione felt some kind of fear towards him. He gently took her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes. He saw all hesitation leave only to be replaced by trust and a hint of love. She leaned into his hands and tilted her head back when he asked her too. Harry lightly ran the pad of his thumb over the cut on her throat. Anger filled him again when he heard Hermione whimper slightly from the contact. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her hair and turned to look at where Amelia was gingerly getting to her feet.

Harry stormed to where she was; grabbing her by the front of the cloak he roughly pulled her up and painfully jabbed his wand right under the left side of her jaw. "Don't you _ever_ do that again" he growled out looking Amelia right in the eyes.

Hermione quickly ran to Harry's side and tried to pull his arm away from her. "Harry please I'm fine. We need to know why she's here. Please if you hurt her you'll be no better then what she is. Come back to me Harry, come back to me."Hermione whispered. Harry gave Amelia one last jab under the jaw and released her making sure she got the point. Harry stepped back and Hermione placed herself in from of Amelia. Amelia in turn looked at Harry amusingly then turned to glare at Hermione.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked ignoring Amelia's glare. Amelia took a deep breath and got right into Hermione's face. She had to admit, she was impressed when the young witch didn't back down.

"You disrespected me by questioning my rightful place by My Lord's side. I had to show you I'm not one you think you can push around. Besides I had to make sure you were trust worthy. If My Lord is willing to save you then I can let you live for now, if he didn't then I would have easily killed you." Hermione gasped at her bluntness and frank coldness. She didn't think the woman in front of her would have been so willing to take her life so suddenly, but she had underestimated her, not a mistake she was willing to do again.

Harry decided to clear a few things up right at that moment, "I trust Hermione with my life, you need to accept that she will never betray me and I would gladly give my life for hers. The quicker you understand that the quicker I don't kill _you_." It was then that he felt movement behind him and turned to see Remus was still there, "Well if all this is settled I think the commotion has piqued the interest of the people inside." Remus said tilting his head to the house.

**There you go. Sorry it took me so long to update, and that it's so short, I was unfortunately hit with a case of writers block. (It kicked my butt!) I am working on the next chapter so look for it soon!**

**If there is anything that you are struggling to understand or have any ideas for me let me know! I love to hear from everyone!**

**Give me feed back on Amelia do you love her do you hate her?**

**As always Read and Review! If you do Harry and Hermione might just stop by and have tea with you! ( I won't send Amelia since she's still pretty mad at being thrown across a field) - Nia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My first update of the new year! Sorry it took so long. Anyways here's a new chapter hope you enjoy! Leave comments I love to read what you have to say and thanks for all the support I'm getting it keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. **

Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the house. At that point he didn't care who was there, or what they were there for. It just pushed him further and further into anger that he couldn't even have time to talk alone with Hermione, to sit together by the fire, to just hold her in his arms. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's slim waist as they approached the house. Entering though the kitchen the teenagers looked up just in time to see all the Weasleys scurry away from the window and to their seats at the table. Harry just shook his head while Hermione sent a look of death at the Weasleys for their attempted eavesdropping. It was then that Ron and Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Hermione's neck.

"My dear what happened to you?" "What did you do to her Potter?" Mrs. Weasley and Ron shouted at the same time. Ignoring each other the Weasley's moved faster than anyone thought they ever could. Before Hermione and Harry knew what was happening Mrs. Weasley was pulling Hermione out of the kitchen and Ron had Harry against a wall with his wand pointed at his chest; Harry seethed at not only the loss of Hermione's touch but the situation in front of him with Ron. How dare he point his wand at him?

"Lower your wand before I lower it for you." Amelia's ice cold tone came from behind Ron. Harry spared a glance at her and noticed that Amelia had her wand pointed at the back of his head. The tip of her wand brushing his ginger locks. This was the first time Harry had seen her wand and it fit her perfectly made of dark wood it was elegant yet sturdy and full of attitude and promised threats. Harry looked around and noticed everyone had their wands pointed to the group. Wind started to pick up in the kitchen as Harry's anger yet again escaladed. Could he not get a moment of peace? Hermione broke from Mrs. Weasley's grasp and marched over to Ron.

Hermione got to Ron's side and in one motion knocked Ron's wand down and pushed him to the side away from Amelia's grasp. Hermione stood in front of Harry and placed her hands on his cheeks slowly grazing her thumbs in soothing strokes just under his eyes, "Come back to me." Hermione whispered softly. Harry's breathing settle and all tension leave his body when her hands made contact with his body. She could do that, she had that unspoken power over him.

Taking Hermione's hand Harry lead her into the other room and sat her on the couch before he went back into the kitchen. When he walked in all the Weasleys were against one wall of the kitchen while Amelia was in a corner at the opposite side and Remus, Tonks, and Shaklebolt were just a few steps away. "Remus fill everyone in on what you told me while I tend to Hermione's wounds." Harry all but growled out the last bit giving Amelia a death stares, she at least had the decency to look down in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.

Harry lead Hermione into the next room and sat her down on the loveseat leaving to get the healing potions from the washroom. When he returned he found Hermione next to the window staring into the woods, a look of deep rooted sorrow on her face. Harry immediately became enraged that someone had caused her to feel that but then felt completely drained. He didn't know what to do to help Hermione except to hold her tight and that is just what he did. Walking up behind her he slipped his arms under her crossed ones. Hermione leaned into the embrace with an exhausted sigh, leaning her head to the side against his muscular arm. Harry leaned down and placed a gentle kiss at the side of her neck right behind her left ear.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked already ready for Hermione to deny telling him.

"Nothing that I can't handle Harry" Hermione said extracting herself from his arms. Just as Harry had thought she would. Hanging his head Harry followed her back to the seat to start treating to her wounds.

As he was smearing healing salve on her neck Hermione decided to speak up," Harry she's right you know, Amelia I mean. I'm weak; I only serve as a distraction to you. You always have to worry-"Harry quickly cut her off with a finger to her lips. He dropped down to his knees in front of her to look her straight in the eyes.

"Hermione you are my life. I can't be away from you. I worry because if something ever happened then I don't know what I would do. Hermione you're the reason I'm fighting at all. I have thought of giving up so much, but then I look into your beautiful eyes and I can't let anything ever happen to you. I don't know what this feeling is but I never want it to go away and I will never stop fighting to make this world better for you." Harry said. As a tear slid down Hermione's face he wiped it away, leaning closer he looked in her eyes for any sign of hesitation. Seeing non he tilted his head to the side and gently caressed her lips with his. The kiss was like nothing he had ever felt before. I was like a part of him was finally being filled, being pieced together and it was all due to the amazing witch in front of him.

Hermione pulled back with the look of pure and radiant peace in her eyes. She wasn't sure if Harry felt it too but when they kissed it was like she was being pieced together. She didn't even know she was missing something until the kiss with Harry.

"Well it's about damn time! I've only been waiting for it seems like forever!" Tonks said from the doorway startling the two teens," Well since it seems that Harry is done 'healing' Hermione's neck wounds shall you too love birds join the rest of us in the kitchen?" With a mischievous look still in her eye Tonks turned and headed back to the waiting people.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" Harry asked as he stood offering Hermione his hand.

"Oh we definitely shall" Hermione said taking the offered hand.

The tension in the kitchen was so thick you could have cut them with a knife, but thankfully no one was trying to kill each other anymore. Ron was huffing in a chair at the end of the table with Ginny until he saw Harry and Hermione's joined hands," What the hell do you think you are doing Potter! Let go Hermione!" Ron shouted. Harry looked at his and a scowl formed on his face. He knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione but he thought that with all the time he had spent ignoring her he would have gotten over it. Besides it was just at the end of the school year that Ron was comforting Luna Lovegood instead of Hermione.

"Ron it frankly is none of your business." Harry said not really wanting to put any more effort into it. He was tired and eager to go take a nap hopefully with Hermione by his side. While he was thinking of this he failed to see Ron's face get redder and redder, and his fists clench. When he noticed Ron coming at him fists raised it was too late. However it was not for Amelia and Hermione to just into action. Amelia had Ron's arms locked behind his back with her knee there to keep him from moving. Shock filled the whole room when Hermione marched over to the pair and promptly slapped Ron across the face.

"Ron I have waited and waited for you to make some kind of move. I have waited for you to man up but you know what? I am done waiting. I thought you didn't do anything because I didn't deserve you, that I wasn't good enough. Now I realize that I am and I am going to be with someone that I know will treat me the way I deserve to be treated. I am with Harry and if that bothers you then too damn bad." Hermione gave him a poke in the chest to emphasize her point and calmly walked back to stand Harry's side.

Everyone in the kitchen was shocked. Remus was the first to be brought back to his senses, "Right well…um… Harry I filled everyone in and to say the least it didn't go as expected but truly I never thought it would go that well." Harry just nodded and looked around the room. Ron had been released and was again sulking at the end of the table. The Weasleys were scattered around the room with different states of shock on their faces and many looked deep in thought.

"Right well you all know now. I need time to process this before I talk to anyone." He received nods from everyone before his eyes landed on Amelia, "I take it you have a place to stay. I need time to process so I will owl you when I am ready to talk alright?" Amelia seemed to hesitate but when she saw the look in his eyes she nodded her head. As she turned to go her eyes rested on Hermione. The younger girl sent Amelia a hard stare to which Amelia returned with a smirk. Hermione just glared as Amelia left and disappeared into the fading light. It had been a long and confusing day and she needed to think about everything that had happened. The Weasleys had all gone their separate was by the time she went to move. Looking beside her Hermione noticed that Harry was waiting patiently by her side.

When he noticed that she was out of her inner rambling he offered her his hand which she quickly took. Harry looked down at the combined hands and chuckled. Her hand was dwarfed by his large one but the seemed to fit so perfectly.

Harry led them both into the twins' room which he was now using since they lived above the joke shop, much to Mrs. Weasleys dismay. Harry lay down of the bed and Hermione quickly followed curling up right into his side. Harry wrapped his arm around her while Hermione placed her head on his broad chest. Gone were the days of a skinny, frankly sick looking little boy, instead Harry had matured into a man, and Quidditch certainly helped giving Harry muscles in all the right places.

"Hermione" harry said effectively pulling Hermione from her thoughts;" I think we should talk about the kiss."

"Harry I have feeling for you plain and simple." Hermione said slowly tracing patterns on his chest while he traced patterns on her arm.

"Well in that case, Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked tilting Hermione's head back to look her in the eyes.

"Harry I would like nothing more" Hermione said smiling as she leaned up to kiss him. Harry and Hermione fell asleep in each other's arms truly content for the first time in a long time.

**Yeah Hermione's starting to grow a backbone!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I tried to make it longer.**

**As always read and review. If you review... I'll leave out cookies and tea for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dismclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot and the lovely Amelia. On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

When they had woken that morning Harry had Hermione in his arms. He had forgotten all about the last couple hours. He had looked down when he felt Hermione stirring. The sleepy look that she gave him was what Harry loved so innocent, trusting, with a hint of love and lust. He wanted to stay there with her forever, to shelter her from the world's dangers and hardships for the rest of their lives, but she knew that would never really happen it couldn't happen because of who he was.

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours?" Hermione asked setting a hand under her chin propping her head on Harry's chest to get a better look.

"Just thinking that I want you to be safe, are you sure that being with me is the smartest choice? Hear me out" Harry said quickly when he saw that Hermione was about to protest," I care about you too much to put you in the danger in being with me. Voldemort and this whole situation with Amelia and the sword" Harry said looking Hermione deep in the eyes, something stirred deep within. Harry couldn't quite pin point it.

"I can take care of myself you know" Hermione said with a smirk on her face. A small smile appeared on Harry's face," I know you can but if you stay with me then you could die and I wouldn't be able to live if I knew I was the reason you were dead. Hermione please you would be safer without me" Harry implored.

Hermione shifted her weight kneeling beside him she took his face in her hands. "Do you care for me?" Harry nodded," Do you trust me?"

"With my life" Harry responded.

"Then trust me to know that I would rather be by your side then safe somewhere without you."Hermione said with a sweet kiss to seal her decision Harry and Hermione got out of bed, got dressed and left for breakfast.

Noise, that was all there was noise. The Weasley's were good at that, Harry and Hermione looked around the room, red hair was everywhere faces red, heads shaking, hands in the air they argued about Amelia, about the sword and the burden of defeating Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that Harry couldn't think or act for himself. When she reached the topic of Amelia however things got louder. Mrs. Weasley and Ron firmly believed that she was no good, however Harry, Hermione and just about everyone else thought Ron didn't care for Amelia due to the beating she gave Ron. Hermione on the other hand didn't speak up when talk of banning all plans with the new development came to rise which Harry found strange. Deciding to talk with her later Harry turned to the still arguing family, "Alright alright I have heard everything I think everyone wants to say."

Mrs. Weasley turned startled by Harry's presence, "Harry m'boy we didn't know you were there. Would you like some breakfast, you're too thin we need to get some meat on your bones" running around the room Mrs. Weasley brought them plates right as they were sitting down at the table.

"You all might as well keep talking, no point in keeping quite now" Harry said taking a bite of his eggs.

"Harry don't be rude" Hermione said from next to him.

"It's quite alright Hermione. Harry's right points need to be made and he needs to hear them," Mr. Weasley said standing up at the head of the table Mrs. Weasley came to stand by her husband. The Weasleys took their seats once more focusing on their father, "Harry as you have heard we are at ends with what has happened. Molly here thinks you should do away with the sword and its keeper. I for one think that it is an opportunity we shouldn't waste."

"Oh honestly Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said looking out the window.

"Now Molly it is how I feel. In these times we need all the help we can get."

"I quite agree with you Arthur" Remus said walking out of the fireplace dusting himself off he made his way to the table all the while staring at Harry intently, "This could very well be the power that could defeat Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley threw up her hands and turned to chop vegetables on the counter muttering about foolish old men and young thin boys who don't know what's good for them.

"There is only so much that we can say though" Remus leaned his hands on the table looking at Harry, "We can't make the decision for you though. So what is it going to be?"

Harry stared at everyone, Remus looked better then yesterday but restless. Harry wondered if the full moon was coming or was this whole ordeal doing this to him? Mr. Weasley just simply looked at him no answer on his face. Mrs. Weasley was no longer chopping she had her head turned half way to him ready to hear his decision. The twins sat with their arms crossed leaning back in their chairs, identical wicked gleams in their eyes. Mischief written all over their faces, with a smirk spreading on their faces they sent a wink at him. Chuckling Harry looked over at Ginny her eyes were down but he knew she was too busy processing all that was happening. Harry felt bad for not talking about that last couple of days with her. After Dumbledore's funeral Ginny just kind of supposed that her and Harry were dating, then Harry told her he couldn't because he wasn't going to be there. Then to only be brought to the Burrow and realize his feelings for Hermione. Feeling his eyes on her Ginny lifted her gaze to meet his, determination was firmly set in her eyes. She simply nodded her head and that was all that Harry needed. He knew that everything between Ginny and himself would be alright. Harry moved on to Ron, who was firmly staring Harry down. Betrayal was deeply set in his eyes, Harry understood this was just something else that Harry got to have that Ron never would, that and Amelia handed him his arse in front of everyone. Finally Harry looked beside him to Hermione. What would she want him to do? How did she feel about all of this? Should he go along with it? As if reading his mind Hermione gave a slight nod, and a reassuring smile.

"Alright I'm going to see what this is all about first. I need to know what I'm getting into, if this could help me defeat Voldemort then it's worth giving a shot." Harry said.

"Alright we proceed with caution. Harry I have to warn you though the sword hasn't been heard of in centuries, and Amelia isn't the friendliest. Be cautious around her, none of us know what she is like with other people. She isn't well known so we don't exactly know if we can trust her yet." Remus said. Harry simply nodded; taking Hermione's hand he led her back upstairs.

Harry wrote a simple note to Amelia telling her to meet him at the Burrow the next morning. Walking back down stairs Harry walked up to Remus.

"I don't have an owl anymore or even know where to send the owl. Where is she staying?" Harry asked him.

"I believe she is staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but I'm not sure. I can take it home with me and use Tonk's owl if you like." Remus said walking with the young couple into the kitchen already grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Alright that would work I'm afraid she would kill Errol just because he runs into things." Harry and Remus chuckled while Hermione looked horrified. Harry slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close chuckling still he placed a light kiss on her head. Smiling Remus turned to throw the floo powder when Hermione stopped him.

"Remus would you come tomorrow morning just to be on the safe side when Amelia gets here. No one knows what she might do and the more ready wands we have the better."

"Then in that case I shall bring Tonks and Kingsley as well." Remus said and with a swift goodbye to them and the Weasleys he floo'd home.

Harry sighed and pulled Hermione closer while she in turn wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but at least Hermione would be by his side.

**Sorry about the wait guys! No more getting off track. Regular updates now! Yeah! **

**Anyways let me know what you guys think, please review I want to know what you guys think**

**If there are enough reviews I might just make the next chapter supper long and action filled!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dismclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot and the lovely Amelia. On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold steel sang out next to Harry's head. Looking to his right he saw a dagger newly dug into the wood of the kitchen doorway. The sound of metal coming at him alerted Harry, at the last moment. Ducking quickly another dagger dug firmly into the wood right where his head used to be. Looking to the origin of said weapon Harry saw the smirking face of Amelia.

"Got your letter", Amelia said, in lue of greeting, moving across the kitchen from the doorway to dig her daggers from the wood.

"You could have killed me just now." Harry exclaimed shock written all over his face.

"I needed to check your reflexes", came her reply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Where are Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley?" Harry asked sitting at the table. Only now was he glad it was so early that no one else was awake.

"I have to say Remus made a good attempt to follow me. Thought I might need an escort here, as Remus put it I might 'try something _stupid'_ if I came alone. They came this morning bright and early saying I wasn't to leave their sight and that I would be side-along apparating. I naturally apparated before any of them could blink. How Remus kept finding me I'm not sure, but he tried to keep up that's for sure. I finally lost him somewhere in the Black Forest in Germany. The shifter and auror were easy enough to loose, right in Muggle London of all places. These are the people that are supposed to be protecting you? They act like their half asleep most of the time anyways." Amelia said smirking. At that point Harry wondered if maybe she had some relation to the Malfoys, her smirk fit right in. She sat at the table across from Harry staring at him intently. Harry wanted to turn away, but couldn't bring himself to. He felt he would be showing weakness, after not being able to dodge the daggers. Moody's '_Constant Vilegence' _rang through his head.

Amelia and Harry heard Hermione, descending the stairs, at the same time. Amelia sent a quick glance at Harry before standing up and moving to the complete opposite end of the table. Moving a hand to the daggers on her right Harry shot up out of his seat and was by Hermione's side before Amelia could make the first throw.

"I've warned you once; this is the last you'll get. You don't harm her. Not even to test her." Harry said venom laced in his voice, wand raised ready to shoot.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked watching them both closely.

"You don't harm her" Harry said biting each word, raising his wand from where it was pointed at Amelia's heart to in between her eyes, his knuckles turning white on his wand, his free arm pulling Hermione behind him. By this time Hermione had noticed the dagger in Amelia's hand ready to throw. She looked to her side and noticed to notches in the door that had just swung closed behind her. It was a good five minutes of Harry and Amelia staring each other down before Amelia lowered her hand and re-holstered her dagger.

"Why must you always stir trouble and either cause harm or threaten to?" Hermione asked.

Amelia sent a look in Hermione's direction. Looking around Harry she gave Hermione a once over before she answered. "I need to prepare him, prepare all that are going to surround him."

"Prepare him for facing Voldemort? He has been preparing. Voldemort isn't going to throw daggers at Harry! He would send an Avada at him the first chance he got! If you want to work his reflexes then send spells, charms, harmless things." Hermione raved moving around Harry when Harry went to pull her back Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm to steady him.

"I'm not preparing My Lord for Voldemort. He means nothing to me. I am preparing him for something more challenging. As for his reflexes, of course I could use spells but daggers are more fun." Amelia said not bothering to look at Hermione but fixing her steely gaze on Harry. Hermione however noticed the tensing of Amelia's shoulders she wasn't being completely truthful and frankly Hermione wasn't expecting her to be.

"What's more challenging?" Hermione asked. Amelia however acted as if she hadn't heard her.

"What's more challenging Amelia?" Harry asked this time pushing for an answer.

"The challenge that will fall upon My Lord when his weapon is earned" Amelia said.

"Weapon? What weapon?" Harry asked; Amelia moved her cloak away from her left hip. The sword hilt gleamed in the early morning light, steel looking smooth and soft to the touch. An overpowering need came upon Harry. A light breeze began in the kitchen. He began to move around the table closer to Amelia his eyes glued to the sword. Amelia watched him closely, hungrily. Harry's hand stretched out, fingers straining to grab the hilt. His breath came out in hot heavy pants. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Just as his fingers were about to touch the leathery handle Amelia moved out of reach. It was then that Harry heard Hermione's voice calling him. Turning he found the kitchen in disarray. Remus was beside Hermione; Tonks and Kingsley behind her alert and ready for danger. All the Weasley's, awoken by the commotion going on in their house, were piled in the front room trying to see what was happening.

"Your eyes" Hermione whispered. Harry looked in the mirror kept on the wall only to be met by silver orbs of the purest color. Gone was the emerald gentle color everyone associated with him. Hermione began to approach a light breeze picked up. Right as Harry turned to see her; Hermione felt the breeze and moved back quickly Remus already leaning forward to pull her back. In half a stride Harry scooped Hermione into his arms.

"Never be afraid of me. I could never bring myself to harm you." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione melted in his arms at the reassurance letting her fingers run thru the hair at the base of his scalp. Harry opened his eyes to look in the mirror over Hermione's shoulder and was relieved to see he was met with emerald eyes, his mother's eyes.

"Don't look so relieved Harry" Amelia spoke disgust lacing her voice at the mention of his name.

"And why is that?" Harry asked pulling Hermione close to his side.

"It is your true self shinning through. You've held back your magic, your destiny for so long it fights against you coming out in bursts of rage. You must control it before it controls you." Amelia said.

"I am in control; these changes must be your doing."

"The changes occur because I have awoken the dragon inside of you. You must rein him in before he harms those you love."

Harry looked down at Hermione. He would never harm her.

"Fine, Remus and the Order will help me"

"And what of this?" Amelia questioned motioning down to the sword on her hip, "She calls to you. You can't deny it. It taunts you; you ache to feel the leather against your hand. To feel the strength and power flowing through the steel, the weight and song it sings when you swing her through the air. You know it's within your reach, that it should be yours. You arm feels incomplete, you feel incomplete without the weight of the sword holstered on your hip-"

"Enough" Harry roared effectively cutting Amelia off.

"You will give me the sword and be out of my life. The Order will teach me how to use it."

"You must first take it from me. I am the Messenger. I was told to bring the sword to you. I have done that but I will not leave it to some foolish teenager who doesn't know how to use or control it. Neither will I leave it to your precious Order. They couldn't even bring me here this morning! Admittedly Remus put up a good chase, but the other two we too easy to shake." Amelia raved backing to the doorway, positioning herself for a quick escape; her eyes shone inviting Harry to run after her.

"Who sent you to bring the sword to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That is none of you concern." Amelia said. Seeing that Harry was about to come to Hermione's rescue Amelia quickly added, "All about the sword will be explained in good time Harry."

"Fine you will train me, but the moment the sword is mine and I can control it you leave never to show your face again." Harry then stepped away from Hermione; stepping in front of Amelia so only he was in her line of sight, " Listen closely Amelia if you harm one of my friends or anyone I care about I will kill you sword be mine or not. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Amelia answered, "Our training starts tomorrow you have much to discuss here. I look for you at the rise of the sun at the edge of the woods." With that Amelia left a quick jump out the door and she was within apparating boundaries. She had made it to the apparition point to quickly; Harry should have had to look at her retreating. It seemed that she had just stepped off the steps and was already out of the wards, truthfully it unnerved him but he would dwell on that later he had more pressing matter at hand.

Harry turned to face the people behind him, "I think it's time to call an Order meeting, and to induct new members."

* * *

**So sorry I have not been updating my story like I should. I am almost done with the next chapter so keep an eye out for that. Again sorry about the delay I'm trying to get better at updating but i obviously need to work harder. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wanted to say I am loving the support from my readers reviewing, and favoriting me and my story so it really helps and it makes me want to write better chapters for you guys. If you have ideas, concerns, or questions as always feel free to leave me a message or something I would be happy to hear from you. **

**Always review!**

**Love, **

**Nia**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone I'm so sorry about the huge wait. It's unforgivable I know but you all love me right?

Well you might not love me after what I am about to write... so many things have been going on that I'm afraid I am going to have to put this story on hold. I don't know for how long but it has to be done. I haven't been able to write anything for it for so long and when I do sit down to write it seems I don't have anything to say :( I am doing this so that when I can get back to writing it will be with a vengance and they will be chapter worthy of your reading. I have also decided to take down the story within the next few days, it's not fair to those who are looking around that site and stumble upon my story and expect frequent posts. I will be back and so will the story because I have so many ideas for it! This will not be the last of me! Expect for me to be back before or by the end of the year with amazing stuff, keep an eye out for me! For now however I must leave you to read other great stories.

Hoping to be writing for you soon,

Nia


End file.
